


Tuntematon Raapalesarja

by Zombieheroine



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternative Universe - Some People Live, Canon-Typical Violence, Coping, Fix-It, Gen, Multi, Physical Disability, Post-War, Psychological Trauma, Recovery
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieheroine/pseuds/Zombieheroine
Summary: Sodan jälkeen pitää jatkaa elämistä.[Toisiinsa liittymättömiä hahmokeskeisiä one-shotteja/raapaleita. Jokaisen omat varoitukset ja ikäraja A/N:ssä ennen varsinaista tekstiä.]





	1. Rajoitus: Hietanen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jos eletään niin varmasti tavataan. Minä käyn joskus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G. Hietanen/Koskela. Vähän vammautumisen tuskaa. Hurt/Comfort.

Urho heräsi yöllä päänsärkyyn. Tai ainakin hän oletti yhä olevan yö kun kaikki oli niin hiljaista, mutta aivan yhtä pimeää oli hänen maailmassaan päivin kuin öinkin. Hän nousi sohvasängyllään istumaan ja hapuili varovasti yöpöytää, kunnes löysi kevyen pöytäkellonsa josta oli ottanut taulun lasin pois. Hän haki kellotaulun keskikohdan ja siitä kevyin kosketuksin viisarit ja lopulta totesi kellon olevan puoli kolme. 

Aikaa nukkua olisi ollut, mutta päätä särki taas niin ettei Urho voinut sitä harkitakaan. Hetken aikaa hän vain istui paikoillaan ja yritti lievittää särkyä hieromalla ohimoitaan, poskipäitään ja niskaansa samalla kun kuunteli pienestä asunnostaan muita ääniä. Seinän takaa keittiöstä kuului syvä nukkuvan miehen hengitys, ja Urho harkitsi oliko vesilasi Vilhon herättämisen riskin väärti. Katkerasti hän kirosi itseään kun oli vain antanut Vilholle tyynyn ja viltin ja sanonut että laittaa petinsä pirtissä minne tahtoo. Se oli ollut hänen omaa häpeäänsä, hän myönsi sen itselleen nyt yön hiljaisuudessa, hän ei ollut kehdannut selittää Vilholle että hänen pitäisi tietää tarkalleen missä kaikki hänen asunnossaan oli, muuten ei mistään tullut mitään. 

Urho ei tarkalleen ottaen enää hävennyt sokeuttaan mutta oli silti siitä aina välillä inhan tietoinen ja kiusaantunut, silloin kun hän ei voinut kuitata kaikkea puujalkavitsillä tai helposti sivuuttaa jotakuta vierasta. Aina välillä hän vain suri kaikkea turhaa ja harmitteli miten ennen helpot asiat olivat nyt vaikeita. Kyllä hän vaistosi, etteivät ihmiset halunneet katsoa häntä kasvoihin eikä hän voinut käsittää miksi: Hän oli itse lukuisat kerrat tunnustellut kasvonsa läpi, eikä niissä mitään suuria arpia tai epämuodostumia ollut. Silmien ympärillä oli muutama raitu, ja nenän poikki kulki yksi joka tuntui epätasaiselta ja syvältä, mutta muuten hän oletti olevansa aivan kuin ennenkin. 

Asiat vain eivät sujuneet niin kuin ennen, vaan moni asia oli nyt erinäisten temppujen ja kikkojen takana, ja osa ei onnistunut enää lainkaan. Parin vuoden aikana hän oli oppinut olemaan itsensä kanssa kärsivällinen, mutta nyt kun Vilho oli viimein toivuttuaan lunastanut lupauksensa ja tullut häntä Turkuun tervehtimään, ei Urho äkkiä kehdannutkaan selittää tälle kaikkia järjestelmiään. Nyt tuo merkitsi, ettei Urho tiennyt missä Vilho nukkui ja missä tämän tavarat olivat, ja tämä hankaloitti hänen vesilasinsa hakemista. 

Päänsärky hänet kuitenkin lopulta ajoi ylös, ja niin Urho lähti hitaasti käsikopelolla kohti keittiötä. Omasta kamaristaan hän selvisi helposti, hän tunsi sen koon ja tavaroiden paikat, mutta kun hän astui keittiön puolelle alkoi kuulostelu ja tunnustelu. Vilhon hengitys kuului seinän vierustalta, ja Urho oletti hänen pistäneet petinsä pitkittäin seinää vasten. Se tuntui järkevältä. Mutta Vilholla oli kahinasta päätellen ollut reppu mukanaan, ja se oli myös jossain täällä. Urho ei tiennyt missä, ja niin hän lähti varovasti suunnistamaan lattian poikki kohti lavuaaria. Käsi löysi ruokapöydän ja tuolit, joista yhden selkänojalla oli vaatteita jotka eivät olleet hänen. Mihinkään hän ei onneksi kompastunut, ja lopulta käsi tapasi tiskipöydän. Hän ehti huokaista helpotuksesta, otti kaapista puhtaan lasin ja oli työntämässä sitä hanan alle, kun hänen kätensä huitaisi tiskipöydällä jotain jota ei ollut itse siihen pistänyt, ja joka kovalla kalinalla putosi lattialle ja kieri siitä jonnekin. 

Urho pidätti hengitystään ja ehti sekunnin murto-osan toivoa ettei mitään tapahtuisi, mutta kuuli saman tien Vilhon ponnahtavan ylös paikaltaan. 

Hieman häpeissään Urho otti hanasta vettä niin kuin oli aikonutkin kuin se selittäisi metelin, kääntyi sitten Vilhoon päin ja mutisi: ”Anteeks ku mää herätin. Ei ollu tarkotus.”

Vilho kuului tasaavan hengitystään, hiljaisena kuten aina mutta jotenkin säikähtäneen oloisena. ”Juu, ei tuo mittään”, Vilho vastasi. Ääni tuli lattianrajasta, mutta sitten kun hän jatkoi taas miehen korkeudelta: ”Eksää saa unta?” 

”Nuppi särkkee”, Urho vastasi. ”Mää aattelin juara vähän. Emmää mölyt aikonu.” 

Vilho oli noussut ylös ja nyt käveli pienessä keittiössä. Urho käänsi korvansa äänen suuntaan, ja se mikä ikinä olikin lattialle kalissut raapaisi hieman lattiaa vasten kun Vilho nosti sen.

”Tää onki minun”, Vilho totesi. Hän taputti jotain kämmentään vasten. ”Kenttämuki. Ois kai pitäny pistää paremmin poies.” 

”Mää en vaan nähny sit”, Urho selitti ja nytkähti kiusaantuneena. ”Niinku, mää en huomannu et tos semmottiki muki ol. Yleens mää pistäsi kaik poies reunoilt. Ku jos mää jotai purotan nii se on sama ku se kieris maailman reunalt ales. Tiäs mit kaikke turha tääl laattioil pyäri.”

Vilho tuli hänen viereensä ja oli hiljaa. Urho liikahteli, kiusaantuneena sekä aiheuttamastaan häiriöstä että papattavasta selittelystään, ja samalla paloi halusta tietää miltä Vilho näytti. Vilho ei koskaan nauranut ääneen, hymyili vain ja niin että silmät loistivat, mutta nyt ei Urho voinut tietää oliko tämä huvittunut vaiko ei. Ajatus suretti häntä. 

”Jaa... No, minkäs mää tän laitan ettei se oo sun tielläs? Kauemmaksi reunalta vaan, vai laitanko altaaseen tai kaappiin? Mää viruttelin tän et kai tää puhras on”, Vilho mutisi hiljaa. 

”Anna ol vaa”, Urho vastasi. 

Vilho laski mukin tiskipöydälle aivan seinän viereen. Urho joi ottamaansa vettä väkinäisesti.

”Sattuuko pahasti?” Vilho kysyi hiljaa. 

”On sattun enämpiki”, Urho vastasi yhtä hiljaa.

Hetken Vilho tyytyi vastaukseen, mutta pian kysyi uudelleen: ”Sattuuks sinnuu usein tälleen?” Hän kuulosti huolestuneelta mutta yritti kaikin tavoin peitellä sitä, aivan kuin olisi arastellut jotain henkilökohtaista asiaa tai tuntisi tungettelevansa. 

Urho huokaisi. ”Ain välil. Mää en tiärä miks, eikä tiärä kukkaa muukka. Vikkaa ei oo muuta ku simmuis, mut arpee seki on kaik.”

”Jaahans”, Vilho vastasi, ja taas oli hiljaista. Vaiti hän oli eikä elettäkään tehnyt, ja Urho toivoi taas että voisi nähdä hänet. Vilho tuntui niin kaukaiselta ollessaan näin hiljaa, etäiseltä kuin ajatus tai aave, ja se johtui hänen hiljaisuudestaan. Ennen tuo ei ollut haitannut, mutta nyt kun Urho ei enää voinut nähdä että toinen oli siinä, tuntui äänen puute samanlaiselta menetykseltä kuin silmien meno. Urho tyhjensi vesilasinsa ja kääntyi laittamaan laskin tiskipöydälle. Kädellään tunnustellen hän etsi paikan jonne Vilhon muki oli päätynyt ja asetti lasinsa sen viereen. Päätä särki yhä muttei niin voimakkaasti. Rinnassa tuntui raskas paino, ja sitä lievittääkseen Urho halusi jotenkin havaita Vilhon. 

”Ville hei?” hän kysyi.

”No?” kuului vierestä, samasta paikasta kuin äskenkin. 

Urho epäröi hetken. ”Näytänks mää jotenki erilaiselt?” 

Vilho ei vastannut heti, ja Urho kuvitteli tämän otsan hienoisen rypistymisen kun tämä käsitteli kysymystä. ”Kuinka sää meinaat?” Vilho kysyi hetken päästä.

Urho hymyili väkinäisesti yrittäen tavoitella jotain poikavuosiensa hilpeydestä. ”Ku mää en oikke voi ite tarkastaa. Et kui pahhaa jälkke ne sirpalee tekisivä.” 

Vilho ei sanonut mitään. 

Surkeus Urhon sydänalassa kasvoi ja muuttui painavammaksi. Vilhokaan ei halunnut katsoa, ja mitä sitä nyt sokeaa katsoisikaan, kun ei tuo voinut katsoa takaisin. ”Ville? Ooksää siin?” hän kysyi ja häpesi äänensä ohuutta. 

”Oonhan mää”, Vilho vakuutti. Sitten hän hiljaa huokaistuaan rehellisesti jatkoi: ”Sää näytät samalta ku ennenki. Vähän on tommosta arpee tosa nenän päällä. Sun silmistä näkkyy luomien välistä vaan tommotit kappeet harmaat viirut. Ihan yhtä hauskannäkönen sää oot nyt ku sillon ennen ku lährettiin.” 

Vastaus oli väritön mutta rauhallinen. Vilho ei kuulostanut arastelevalta tai siltä että oli erityisen pahoillaan, hän ei kummastellut tai taivastellut, sanoi vain. Se oli niin vilhomainen tapa olla ja puhua että se rauhoitti Urhoa ja kevensi surkeutta rinnassa, mutta jokin kaipuu silti jäi. Se sama ikävä joka oli syttynyt silloin kun heidät oli rintamalla erotettu kyti edelleen, eikä sen tukahduttavaa häkää tuntunut hälventävän mikään, eivät kirjeet tai kyläilyt. 

Urhon ääni oli pelkkää mutinaa kun hän puhui pimeään: ”Mää tiärän et sää et paljo höpise, mut ku mää en kuule enkä nää sua nii mää en melkke usko et sää oot siin.”

Vilho liikahteli levottomasti, jalat lattiaa hangaten. ”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi hetken päästä kun ei tiennyt mitä muutakaan sanoisi. Hetken vielä hän epäröi jalkojaan siirrellen ja sanoja etsien, eikä niitä sanoja lopultakaan löytynyt. Niiden sijasta Urhon olkapäälle ilmestyi käsi, joka ensin arasteli kosketusta ja hamuili toverillisesti olkavartta, mutta hetken päästä löysi vanhan tottumuksensa ja liukui ylemmäs hartialle, peukalo kevyesti silitellen. ”Oonko mää ny kunnolla tässä?” Vilho kysyi hetken silitettyään, kosketus saaden hetki hetkeltä lisää varmuutta.

Urho tunsi jännityksen pakenevan niskastaan ja hän huokaisi, osin helpotuksesta ja osin jostain muusta. Jokin tuttu huokui heidän välillään lempeänä mutta samalla voimakkaana kuin kevätkoski, ja sen virran mukana Urho keinahti kiinni Vilhon kylkeen ja laski päänsä tämän hartialle. Vilhon ote kiertyi hänen harteidensa ympärille ja muuttui varovasti syleilyksi, ja Urho kietoi itsekin käsivartensa kevyesti toisen ympärille. Vilho oli tuttu näin. Hän oli lämmin ja hengitti, tuoksuikin niin hyvältä ilman monen viikon likaa ja kaikkea mullasta neulasiin ja suoveteen mitä vain korpimaa oli häneen iskostanut. 

”Tulisiks sää Ville kammarin puolel nukkuun? Niinku ennen rintamal?” 

”Tulenhan minä”, Ville myöntyi heti. Hänen äänensä oli pehmeää muminaa joka tuli syvältä rinnasta, ja Urho tunsi äänen siinä mihin oli painautunut. 

Urhoa nukutti taas. Kaikki särky oli poissa.


	2. Räkätys: Kotilainen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raili Kotilainen palaa sodasta leimattuna naisena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G. Implikoitu heteroparitus. Ei varoituksia.

Jos kiiltokuva lotasta oli ryvettynyt sodassa ei se ollut mitään verrattuna siihen mitä sodan jälkeen tapahtui. Nyt myöhemmin, sodan läpi rämpineenä ja varttuneempana, Raili Kotilainen ymmärsi itsekin miten typerää oli ollut liittyä Lotta Svärdiin sankaritarta leikkimään. Se maailma jossa kaikki lotat olivat uljaita, kauniita sankarittaria joilla vanhemmat ylpeilivät ja joita miehet ihailivat oli olemassa ainoastaan kuvitelmissa, valokuvissa ja propagandassa.

Valhetta kaikki. Mutta vaikka sota olikin vartuttanut häntä enemmän kuin ajallisesti vanhentanut, yllättyi Raili edelleen kaikesta mitä vastaan tuli, rauhan maailmassakin. Aikaa sitten hän oli luopunut kuvitelmistaan. Ei hänestä tullut puhtoista sankaritarta, eivät miehet häntä katselleet kuin enkeliä joka liihotti heitä auttamaan kenttäsidonnassa ja myöhemmin sairaalassa, eivät hänen kätensä pysyneet puhtaina. Aivan yhtä lailla hän hikoili ja likaantui, hänen kyntensä lohkeilivat ja hiukset rasvoittuivat, päänahka hilseili ja kasvot ahavoituivat. Sota kulutti häntä yhtä raa'asti kuin kaikkea muutakin kuolevaista. 

Mutta tämän kaiken Raili olisi voinut kestää. Hän oli oppinut hyväksymään sen. Ei hän jaksanut kantaa kaunaa niille haavoittuneille jotka kirosivat ja sylkivät häntä, ei hän viitsinyt välittää tuijotuksista tai loukkauksista. Sotilaille riitti Raililtakin ymmärrystä, he olivat siellä korvessa olleet, ampuneet ja tulleet ammutuiksi, ja hän oli itse nähnyt mitä lihalle tapahtui kun se kohtasi tulta ja metallia. Heille hän pystyi antamaan anteeksi viimeistään nyt kun he olivat joko päässeet sieltä pois tai kuolleet. Miksi hän heille kaunaa kantaisi?

Mutta jos Raili hyväksyikin sen että oli kulunut ja tahriintunut, väsynyt ja jäänyt vaille miesten kiitosta, sitä hän ei hyväksynyt että nyt Suomi käänsi heille naisille selkänsä. ”Fasistit”, nuo sanoivat. ”Mitä ne ämmät sinne menivät? Kuka muka käski?” 

Lottapuku piti sulloa kaappiin ja kokardit piilottaa, kaikesta vaieta ja hävetä. 

Sieltä se tuttu ”kenttähuora”-nimityskin tuli. Ei ehkä radiossa, mutta joka paikassa muualla missä vain saattoi puhua niin ettei se nauhalle jäänyt. Välillä ei sanottu, mutta kyllä se tuli selväksi halveksuvista ilmeistä, nenän nyrpistyksistä ja kohonneista kulmista. Joskus se oli olemassa ihmisten hiljaisuudessa, tuona mykkänä torjuntana joka saattoi olla se kohteliaampi vaihtoehto, mutta kyllä Raili vaistosi sen inhon, sen ylenkatsonnan ja tuomitsevuuden. Tuntui kuin tuo sana olisi kirjoitettu hänen otsaansa, ja se taas ei kulunut minnekään. 

Kaikkea sitä vastaan hän kovetti itsensä. Nosti vain leukansa, poistui paikalta ja palasi töihin. Sanoi sen kuka tahansa, ajatteli sitä kuka tahansa, kaiken sen Raili torjui itsestään. Hän tiesi itse mitä oli tehnyt, mitä oli nähnyt ja kokenut, ja lotta hän oli vaikkei sitä sanoa kehdattukaan. 

Ja vaikka oma isäkin viina- ja pervitiinipäissään tuon vanhan loukkauksen murahti, ei Raili suostunut siitä loukkaantumaan vaan teeskenteli ettei isä tarkoittanut häntä. Raili vain nosti tyttärensä paremmin syliinsä ja heijasi tätä kaikella sillä rakkaudella ja lempeydellä joka hänestä virtasi kuin lähteestä. Rakkautta ei tältä lapselta puuttuisi, ei liioin lämpöä tai turvaa, niin oli Raili vakaasti päättänyt, ja se päätös oli vahvempi kuin yksikään vala ennen hänen elämässään. 

Ja mitäpä siitä miehestä joka oli lapsen hänelle tehnyt, ei tytär isää tarvinnut, Railillakin olisi parempi ilman. Hän ja Unelma pärjäisivät aivan kahdestaan.


	3. Rakkaus: Lehto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lehto ei kuole tappamallakaan, vaikka kuinka haluaisi. Rouva Kaarna jatkaa siitä mihin miesvainaa jäi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T. Verta ja tuskaa, vammautuminen, itsetuhoisuutta, sairaala. Hurt/Comfort.

Lehto makasi sairaalan sängyssä hien kastelemissa lakanoissa ja kovissa kivuissa. Jos hän olisi ollut yhtään vähemmän täynnä morfiinia tai jos jäsenissä olisi ollut enemmän voimaa olisi hän piehtaroinut ja kironnut oloaan, mutta lääkkeiden ja loputtoman tuskallisen selviämisen rasittama keho oli lopussa. 

Vaan kuolla hän ei saanut, se oli jo käynyt selväksi. Ei metsäpolulle siihen perkeleen sateeseen, vaan hänen haavoituttuaan ja aikansa huudettuaan ja ryömittyään oli Vanhala tavoittanut hänet, saanut kiinni hänen nilkastaan ja kiskonut luokseen ja lopulta olalle kantoon. Konekiväärin jalusta oli jäänyt kun Vanhala ja Rahikainen olivat vaihtaneet taakkojaan ja perääntyneet, varsinainen toisen ja Lehto toisen olalla. 

Ei hän ollut saanut kuolla haavoittuneidenkaan joukkoon, kun lääkintämiehet olivat antaneet morfiininsa, ottaneet Lehdon vyön ja sitoneet sen vuotavaa reittä puristamaan. Hän oli kitunut siellä muiden joukossa, ja joko pirun avittamana tai Jumalan rangaistuksesta ei hän ollut kuollut seuraavien päivien aikanakaan. 

Sairaalaa Lehto vihasi sydämensä pohjasta, ja kaikesta uupumuksesta huolimatta tunne oli edelleen väkevä kuin sappi. Kaikki se sähellys ja vaikerrus ärsytti häntä, ja tuon tunteen kiihdytti raivoon hoitajien touhotus ja käsiteltäväksi joutuminen. Hän inhosi jokaista siteiden vaihtoa ja kääntelyä, pediltä pöydälle ja pöydältä petiin nostelua, ja kaikki hoitajien lässyttävät rauhoitteluyritykset vain pahensivat tilannetta. 

Itse hän ei liikkeelle päässyt. Hän oli liian heikko, hänen rimpuilunsa ja liikkumisensa repivät ompeleita, ja sekä hänen haavoittunut jalkansa että alavatsansa piti leikata ja kursia useaan kertaan. Kaiken kurjuuden päälle yksi luoti oli sattunut Lehtoa selkään eikä hän edes saanut alavartaloaan kunnolla liikkeelle, jalat vain vähän sätkivät jos oikein yritti, mutta se laukaisi kuvottavan kipuaallon joka sai pahoinvoinnin nousemaan kurkussa ja näkökentän mustenemaan. 

Sairaalaan saapuessa Lehdon haavat olivat ehtineet tulehtua, ja ensimmäiset viikot kuluivat kovassa kuumeessa ja houreunissa. Hän palasi unissaan tuohon sateiseen metsään, hän muisti luodin lävistämäksi joutumisen mielettömän kivun, ja hän muisti Vanhalan kiskoneen häntä kauemmas kivääristään, tuosta armosta jota hän oli hampaat kirskuen tavoitellut. 

Unissaan Lehto vielä kuuli Rahikaisen äänen, muisti mitä tämä oli järkyttyneenä höpissyt häntä kantaessaan.: ”Elä... Elä rimpuile... Anna ny ku mie kannan... Koht piästään perille, elä huoli... Oles nyt... Perkeleen saatanan juma... lauta... Nyt jää veikkoseni rötöstely... mut rauhotus ny, koht ollaan perillä...” Lehto ei ollut varma oliko kaikki oikeasti käynyt niin, sillä tuska oli ollut niin kova ja hän oli pyörtynyt välillä. 

Lehto vihasi tuota muistoa, sillä siihen liittyi välttämättä se tieto että hän oli hävinnyt. Satunnainen luotisuihku pimeyteen oli hänet kellistänyt, hän oli epäonnistunut tehtävässään, ja Rahikainenkin, jonka välinpitämättömyys oli aina ollut niin mukavaa, oli taantunut vakavaksi lohduttajaksi. Katkera henkilökohtainen epäonnistuminen ja tämä äkillinen avuttomuus kaihersivat Lehtoa, eikä hän halunnut vastaanottaa riventäkään hoivaa tai lohtua keneltäkään. 

Huumattuna ja tuskissaan hän vihasi kaikkia näitä ammattihyysääjiä, kaikkia ellottavia enkelimäisiä sairaalalottia jotka hymisivät ja hyssyttelivät ja jotka eivät ymmärtäneet lopettaa vaikka heitä kuinka kirosi. Kipu oli hyvä, sen Lehto tunsi ja siihen hän heikkona ja houreisenakin tarrautui. Jokaista uutta piikkiä hän yritti lyödä hoitajan kädestä ja välillä hän sormeili vatsassaan olevia haavoja, nyppi tikkejä ja rupea jotta saisi kaikessa tässä loputtomassa kitumisessa otteen tuosta kivun hehkuvasta piiskasta, jostakin aidosta ja tutusta. 

Hoitaja yritti estellä ja rasittavan pehmeällä äänellään lepersi Lehdolle aina kun tämä yritti reuhtoa tai muuten elämöidä: ”Älkäähän nyt, älkää, tikit repeävät taas. Älkää nyppikö noin, tulehtuvat vielä. Voi, älkää niin huutako, kohta auttaa, ei tarvitse itkeä, shh, shh...” 

Lääkkeitä oli sekä liikaa että liian vähän; liikaa jotta olisi voinut selkeästi ajatella, mutta liian vähän, että olisi kunnolla ollut tajuton ja tunnoton. Sisäisesti Lehto raivosi kaikkea, häviötään ja vammaansa, toisten sääliä ja häpeää siitä, että toiset olivat joutuneet häntä kantamaan. Kuoleman kaipuu velloi hänessä, ja ehkä siksi vatsan haavat vuotivat verta sisäänpäin, tulehdus pääsi uusiutumaan ja kuume nousi taas. 

Lehto oli heikko eikä paljoa jaksanut liikkua. Hän toivoi kuolemaa, kieltäytyi syömästä ja tarrautui kipuihinsa. Hän ei enää jaksanut huitoa hoitajaakaan pois, ja tämä kai tulkitsi sen väärin tarkoituksellisena eleenä itselleen, sillä hän lohdutti ja käpälöi entistäkin pahemmin. 

”No niin... No niin... kyllä se siitä, kyllä tämä tästä. Älkää niin itkekö, kaikki järjestyy kyllä. Pian te jo paranette. Äitinnekin on taas täällä teitä katsomassa, kotiin te vielä pääsette. Kunhan söisitte jotain niin vahvistuisitte. No niin...”

Lohdutteleva mussutus tuntui loputtomalta eikä Lehdon kuumeinen mieli saanut siitä kaikesta edes selvää, tuskin käsitti täysin omaa kehoaan, saatikka havainnut ympäristöään. Hän oli kuin puoliunessa koko ajan, ja välillä silmät aukikin sairaalan kattoon tuijottaessaan näki pimeän korven havukaton. Jokin järjetön ja pelottava tuosta hoitajan leperryksestä kuitenkin tarttui Lehdon tajuntaan, nimittäin _äiti_. 

Ei Lehdolla ollut äitiä, ei ollut koskaan ollutkaan. Äiti ei merkinnyt mitään muuta kuin kolottavaa tyhjää kohtaa hänen elämässään, jotakin josta hän käsitti hämäräsi mitä siinä kuuluisi olla ja jonka kaipuuta jokin alkeellinen hänessä ehkä osasi tapailla. Mutta siinä hoitaja väitti että hänen äitinsä oli täällä, häntä katsomassa. Missä hän oikein oli, taivaassako? Vai helvetissä kun niin pirusti koski joka paikkaan? 

Hämmentyneenä hän takertui tuohon sanaan ja mutisi ääneen: ”Äi.. ti.. Äiti...? Äiti?” 

Toinen, selvästi vanhempi naisen ääni keskeytti hoitajan höpötyksen: ”No niin, jos nyt itse lopettaisit sen pojan käärimisen siinä, kyllä tuo jo riittää. Menetkös nyt siitä, muutkin tarvitsevat apua ja sinä olet sentään täällä töissä.” 

”Öhm... Aivan”, vastasi hoitaja kiusaantuneena. ”Pärjäättekö te jos minä – ”

”Pärjätään, pärjätään. Olen kuule minäkin yhtä sun toista nähnyt päivilläni, tyttö hyvä. Eikä tämä yksi villikko tästä ole mihinkään menossa.” 

Hoitaja lähti, ja tuo toinen, varman ja pehmeän naisäänen omistaja, tuli likelle. ”Ai kauheata kun sinä olet pahannäköinen, Toivo”, hän sanoi. ”Ihan hikinen koko poika. Rauhoitupa hieman niin höllätään tuota lakanaa... Taitaa Lotta pelätä että sinä heität itsesi lattialle vallan jos sinua ei kunnolla kapaloi.” 

Joku kiskoi peitteen kulmia pois patjan alta ja puristava tunne Lehdon ympärillä hölleni. Joku veti peiton hänen päälleen, ja varmat kädet silittivät sen hänen rintansa päältä oikoiseksi, pöyhäisivät tyynyä pään alla ja sipaisivat otsaa. 

Lehto ei vieläkään oikein käsittänyt mitään, tämä tyhjästä ilmestynyt nainen vain sotki hänen jo ennestään sekavia ajatuksiaan. Tämän äänen ja olemuksen tuttuus sai jonkin pienen kohdan syvällä Lehdon sisimmässä sykertymään. Sydän tykytti kipeästi ja otsa rypistyi hänen kamppaillessaan ymmärrystä kohti. ”Äiti?” hän kysyi, nyt jo enemmän ihmeissään kuin hämmennyksissä, ymmärsi jo mitä sana tarkoitti, vaikka järkeen ei käynyt mikään. 

Pehmeät rystyset sipaisivat hänen poskeaan. 

”Minä se tässä vain, Toivo. Kyllä sinä muistat,” nainen puheli. ”Rauni tässä on. Minä tulin kun kuulin. Jotain iloa se upseerin leskenä oleminenkin tuottaa, kun ilmoituksia saa kun vain pyytää. Vaikkei me nyt varsinaisesti mitään sukua ollakaan.” 

Rauni. Rauni merkitsi jotain ja se yhdistyi tuohon vakaaseen, luontevastii juttelevaan ääneen. Naisessa oli jotain varmaa ja tyyntä, jotain sellaista luonnollista tasapainoa jota kohtasi harvoin ja jota eivät kaikki välttämättä osanneet havaitakaan. Rauni oli vankka asettumatta suoraan mitään vastaan, ei ollut hiljainen tai puhelias vaan asiallinen, luontainen mutta omapäinen mukautuja, kuin vesi joka teki uransa miten mieli mutta rauhassa, ilman kiirettä. Sellainen oli Rauni Kaarna. 

Lehto sai tajuaan sen verran takaisin, että nyt lakanoiden puristuksesta vapautuneena onnistui kääntymään hieman, melkein toiselle kyljelleen, ja kohdisti katseensa vuoteen viereen. 

Rauni istui siinä sängyn vieressä jakkaralla, selkä suorana ja arvokkaan näköisenä. Hänen paksut tummat kiharat hiuksensa olivat vapaina kuten tavallista, vedetty vain ohimoilta taakse kahdella kullatulla korumaisella laitteella joita Lehto ei tiennyt miksi olisi kutsunut. Hänen ruskeat silmänsä tutkailivat häntä yhtä avoimina ja elävinä kuin heidän tavatessaankin, mutta niiden ympärillä oli uusia uurteita, hänen poskipäänsä olivat korostuneet ja suukin jotenkin kaventunut. Hänellä oli yllään valkokauluksinen pusero, pitkä musta hame ja harteillaan musta villahuivi, kuin leskeyden viitta. 

Mutta Lehdon tarkentaessa katseensa naisen kasvoihin tämä hymyili hänelle. ”No niin, siinä sitä ollaan. Huomenia, Toivo. Minä ehdinkin jo pelätä että tokenetko sinä ollenkaan.” 

Lehto tuijotti häntä mitään sanomatta, räpytteli vain silmiään kun näkökenttä uhkasi sumentua. 

Rauni mittaili häntä katseellaan, mitä lie näkikään. ”Kauheata kun sinä olet laihtunut! Nuorten poikien pitäisi kasvaa, ei kuihtua. Sanovat täällä ettet sinä syö. Etkö halua vai etkö pysty?” 

Lehto tuijotti. Hän ei muistanut koska olisi viimeksi syönyt, saatikka miltä nälkä tuntui. 

Rauni odotti vastausta aikansa, mutta kun sitä ei kuulunut veti hän henkeä niin että olkapäät kohosivat ja päästi ilman äänettä ulos. Sitten hän kohautti harteitaan. ”No, asiahan on korjattavissa. Sanoivat tuolla että jakavat ruokaa kohta. Eiköhän me yhdestä vellilautasesta selvitä.” 

Lehto nieleksi eikä tajunnut keksiä mitään sanottavaa. Hän ei vielä ymmärtänyt edes hävetä aiempaa soperteluaan, eikä vielä tiedostanut itseään tarpeeksi vetääkseen kasvoilleen uhmakasta tai sulkeutunutta ilmettä vaan tapitti Raunia avoimen surkeasti. Ei tajunnut kiskaista kättäänkään itselleen, kun nainen sulki sen omiinsa kuin varpusen.


	4. Rapsutus: Lammio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rauhan maailma ei kaipaa tiukkaa kuria ja järjestystä.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G. Gen. Lammio.

Siviilielämä oli kuvottavan vetelää ja muodotonta. Sitä mieltä Lammio oli, vaikkei hän viitsinyt asiasta mainita kenellekään sillä se olisi ollut juuri sellaista saamatonta napinaa jota hän inhosi. Hän kaipasi armeijaa, sen kuria ja järjestystä ja sitä, että aina oli jokin päämäärä jota kohti pyrkiä. Ehkä synkimpinä hetkinä hän kaipasi sotaakin vähän, vaikka niihin muistoihin palaaminen olikin kuin myrkyn maistelua; toisaalta huumaavaa ja turruttavaa, mutta vaarallisilla voimilla leikkimistä samaan aikaan. 

Armeijassa oli helppo pysyä liikkeessä. Se oli hienorakenteinen koneisto, jossa jokaisella osalla oli selkeä paikkansa ja tehtävänsä. Oli selkeä arvoasteikko jota seurattiin ja ajan kansa kivuttiin. Ja jos jokin meni vikaan, oli ohjesääntöjen määräämät keinot tilanteen selvittämiseen. Sellaisesta Lammio piti.

Siviilissä vain sellaista ei ollut, vaan kaikki oli tarpeettomassa sekamelskassa ja levällään. Jos armeija oli tie, oli siviilielämä loputon suo ilman pitkospuita. Lammio karkasi ajatuksissaan hetkeksi muistojen pitkille marsseille, upposi niiden rytmiin ja hengitti hetken helpommin. 

Lammio ei mielellään poistunut asunnostaan. Se oli omistusasunto, hänen perheensä nimissä ja siinä oli harvinaisen mukavat neljä seinää joiden sisään jäädä. Hänen asuntonsa oli siisti ja järjestyksessä. Hän oli mielensisäisessä viikkojärjestyksessään jakanut siivoustyöt pitkin viikkoa ja suoritti ne aina tuon suunnitelman mukaan samalla huolellisuudella kuin tupatarkastusta odottaen. Samalla mentaliteetilla hän teki kaikki muutkin asiat siviilissä, vaikka tekemistä ei paljoa ollutkaan.  
Oli vaikeaa yrittää käsittää mitä ihmiset häneltä halusivat. Lammio huomasi yhä useammin kaipaavansa armeijan selkeää rakennetta ja komentavaa upseeristoa siviilissä, sillä arvailun varaan jäi näin hyvin vähän. Hän oli palannut sodasta majurina, lukuisten mitalien ja upseeriston tunnustuksen kera, mutta vaikka sodankäynnin huumassa ja armeijan sisällä noista sai tunnustusta ja niiden arvo oli kiistämätön, ne unohtuivat siviilissä nopeasti. Univormuja ei ollut, ei niiden arvomerkkejä tai yksinkertaisuutta, ja mitalitkin päätyivät äidille joka sulki ne samettipäällysteisiin laatikoihin ja laittoi lipastonlaatikkoon. Kaatuneiden setien mitalit taas olivat heidän valokuviensa kehyksissä, aina kaikkien nähtävillä vaaleapuisessa lasivitriinissä joka seisoi herra ja rouva Lammion kodin salongissa niin, että kaikki siellä vierailevat varmasti näkisivät, että tämä suku kasvatti sankareita. 

Toisinaan Lammiosta tuntui, että isäkin olisi suopeampi jos Lammion olisi onnistunut urhoollisesti kaatua rintamalla. Niin nopeasti oli kaikki unohtunut kun univormu oli riisuttu ja mitalit laitettu laatikoihin, ja heti olivat alkaneet tiedustelut, että mitä sinä Henrik nyt ajattelit tehdä? Josko palaisit yliopistoon? Josko menisit naimisiin? Perhehän on suorastaan kansalaisvelvollisuus. 

Suoraan sanottuna – vaikkei sellainen asioiden töksäytteleminen kuulunut millään muotoa Lammion tapoihin tai luonteeseen – hän ei halunnut tehdä mitään. Hän halusi istua kotonaan, yksin, maailman tappiin asti. Hän halusi jäädä pois kaikista sukutapaamisista, kutsuista ja riennoista. Hän halusi lakata tapaamasta isäänsä, äitiään, tätejään, setiensä leskiä, serkkujaan, kaikkien näiden puolisoita ja lapsia. Lyhyt kirje kerran kuukaudessa olisi tarpeeksi. 

Jonkin aikaa Lammio mietti, halusiko hän kenties sotia vähän lisää, mutta päätyi lopulta hylkäämään tuon ajatuksen sillä liian elävä ajatus rintamalle palaamisesta sai kylmän hien nousemaan hänen niskaansa ja puistatuksen kiirimään koko kehon läpi. Sellainen ei ollut vaivannut häntä rintamalla, ja hän syytti siviilielämän vetelyyttä joka antoi hänelle liikaa aikaa pelätä. 

Päivät olivat tylsiä. Yöt olivat vaikeita. Oli kuin päivien pitkäveteisyys ja muodottomuudesta kumpuava hämmennys pitäisivät hänen mieltään samalla vireystasolla, ja vuorokaudenajat sulautuivat yhteen yhdeksi monotoniseksi massaksi. Päivisin oli vain pitkäveteistä aikaa, ja öisin hiljainen unettomuus. 

Selällään makaaminen ja kattoon tuijottaminen oli tylsää, ja välillä Lammio nousi sängyssään istumaan ja tuijotti seinää sen sijaan. Helsingin yöt olivat vaitonaisia, muutamaa raitiovaunua lukuunottamatta. Ei sillä että uni olisi edellyttänyt meluttomuutta, sillä Lammio oli viettänyt tarpeeksi aikaa maastossa ja rintaman läheisyydessä ollakseen tottunut kaikenlaiseen meluun, myös siihen joka oli mahdollisesti hengenvaaranmerkki, mutta hiljaisuudessa nukkumisen pitäisi olla luonnollista. 

Yksin pimeässä istuminen oli puuduttavaa. Hänellä oli aivan liikaa aikaa ajatella, ja mitä pidempään Lammio antoi ajatustensa juosta, sitä enemmän hänen asuntonsa alkoi tuntui turvapaikan sijaan ahtaalta ansalta. Hänen oli kotona hyvä, kotona oli järjestys, mutta siellä pysytteleminen ei ollut niin puhtaasti hänen oma ajatuksensa kuin hän tahtoi itselleen uskotella. Ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään Lammio koki päätöksentekonsa horjuvan ja tiedosti jonkin ulkopuolisen tekijän vaikuttavan siihen. 

Harmissaan hän pudisti päätään ja yritti karistaa tuon vastenmielisen tunteen itsestään, jälleen sortuen päästämään ajatuksensa takaisin rintamalle. Hän ajatteli taivaalla käytyjä ilmataisteluita, vihollisten koneiden laivueita jotka kylvivät pommejaan pitkin metsiä, aina välillä löytäen sen suojiin leiriytyneet komppaniat. Hän muisti korvat lukkoon lyöviä jysäyksiä ja lentävää maata ja sammalta, ja konekiväärin säksättävää tulitusta. Hetken aikaa oli hyvä, hetken aikaa hän muisti miltä tuntui toimia tuollaisessa tilanteessa, mutta oli vain ajan kysymys koska muistoon tulisivat myös vääntyneet ruumiit ja haavoittuneiden kaamea valitus. 

Muisto oli juuri lipsumassa lohdullisesta ahdistavaan, ja mielenrauhansa kustannuksella Lammio antoi sen tapahtua jottei hänen tarvitsisi palata nykyhetkeen, mutta äkkiä asunnossa kaikuvat askeleet palauttivat hänet väkisin maankamaralle. Hän kuuli hitaasti köpöttävät askeleet, tylpät kynnet vasten parkettilattiaa, ja äkkiä työntyi peitteiden päälle kuono pehmeästi tuhahtaen. Lammio loi toruvan katseen koiraan, juuri täysikasvuiseksi kasvaneeseen suomenajokoiraan, joka oli laskenut päänsä sängylle hänen viereensä ja tuijotti nyt häneen isoilla tummilla silmillään kerjäten ja häntä hieman heiluen. 

Lammio oli hieman tuskastunut. Koira tiesi kyllä, ettei sillä ollut asiaa sänkyyn sen enempää kuin muillekaan huonekaluille. Hän napsautti sormiaan ja komensi: ”Kerttu, oma peti. Oma peti, nyt!” 

Kerttu ei vain liikahtanutkaan, nuuskautti vain kirsuaan kuin tunnustaen kuulleensa käskyn, mutta teeskenteli ettei muka ymmärtänyt. Siinä se vain oli, häntä vispaten ja silmät kerjäten. Lammio tuijotti takaisin odottaen Kertun tottelevan, ja hetken päästä koira nostikin päätään täkin päältä, mutta laski sen samantien takaisin, tuhahti taas. 

”Kerttu, ei”, Lammio torui. ”Oma peti.” Hän napsautti sormiaan taas ja osoitti nurkassa olevaa koria, jonne Kerttu mihin tahansa muuhun vuorokaudenaikaan kyllä kiltisti meni, vaan nyt ei suostunut. 

Etutassu nousi kokeilevasti sängylle, ja häntä heilui vinhemmin. Matala, valittava urina karkasi koiran kurkusta kun se yritti kaikkensa ollakseen hurmaavista hurmaavin. Lammio työnsi sen tassun alas sängyltä. 

”Kerttu. Oma peti”, hän komensi taas, vaikka tiesi ettei käskyjen toistelusta ollut mitään hyötyä. 

Kerttu ynisi, heilutti häntäänsä ja ojensi kuonoaan kohti Lammion kättä, tökki sitä kirsullaan kuin rapsutuksia kerjäten ja lipaisi kielelläänkin muutaman kerran. Etutassu luikahti sängylle taas muka vaivihkaa, sillä hienovaraisuus oli ajokoiran kokoiselle koiralle mahdotonta. 

Kerttu urahti ja vänisi taas, töni kuonollaan ja nyt nousi jo toinenkin etutassu patjalle. Lammio heltyi ja kurottautui rapsuttamaan Kerttua korvan takaa. Valitus loppui siihen, mutta koiran häntä alkoi viuhtoa niin että sen koko solakka takavartalo heilui liikkeen voimasta. Näky oli niin naurettavan innostunut, että yhdessä lämpimästi katsovien silmien ja rapsuttaessa lepattavan lurppakorvan kanssa Lammion oli pakko antaa periksi, ja hän taputti patjaa kädellään. 

”No tule nyt sitten. Ja vain täksi yöksi! Neiti on hyvä ja menee omaan koriinsa ensi yönä”, hän puheli Kertulle, joka jo innoissaan ponkaisi lattialta sänkyyn. 

Kerttu astui huolellisesti Lammion jalkojen yli tallaamatta häntä kertaakaan, tepasteli peitteiden päällä ympyrää hetken aikaa kunnes rojahti mukavasti kerälle jalkopäähän, omalle puolelleen sänkyä ja painoi päänsä vasten isäntänsä säärtä. 

Lammio katseli tuota ajokoirakerää sängyssään hetken aikaa, tuota todistetta kurista lipsumisesta, mutta päätti ettei jaksanut tuntea syyllisyyttä koiran pilalle hemmottelusta. Yksi virhe ei tuhonnut koko koulutusta, ja joka tapauksessa koira oli osannut asettautua varsin siivosti paikalleen. Sen tuhina oli syvää ja rauhallista, sen pää lämmin hänen jalkaansa vasten peiton läpikin, ja sen paino sängyssä toi jotain lohdullista ikävystyttävään pimeyteen. Lammio laskeutui jälleen pitkäkseen, kääntyi kyljelleen ja tunsi, kuinka Kerttu muutti asentoaan hänen mukaansa niin, että lepäsi taas tiiviisti hänen jalkojaan vasten. 

Kerttu oli hyvin oppimishaluinen ja palvelualtis koira kokonaisuutena, hyvät tavat ja käskyt se oli oppinut nopeasti, ja sen reippaus ja työhalu povasivat siitä hyvää kumppania metsälle. Mutta jotain omapäistä tässäkin neidissä oli, kun se tällä tavoin keksi kerjätä asioita. Se oli Lammion viimeinen ajatus ennen kuin hän nukahti.


End file.
